Dirty Diana
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: Two years post DH. Harry’s life is hardly enviable. He falls into a “relationship” with another woman, only to discover how loose with men of fame she really is. Will a familiar face rescue The Boy Who Lived? HPxGW eventually. Complete summary inside


Dirty Diana

_Two years AV (After Voldemort), another, darker version of what happened between Chapter 36 and the Nineteen Years Later Epilogue of DH. Harry's life is hardly enviable. He falls into a "relationship" with another woman, only to discover how loose with men of fame she really is. Will a familiar face rescue The Boy Who Lived? Based on the story told by Michael Jackson's "Dirty Diana." HPxGW eventually. Rated M for safety._

_Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter or any of the other characters. However, the OC is all mine._

Letting out a heavy, slightly drunken breath, Harry bent his head into his hand and ran his fingers slowly through his raven black locks. His life was a mess. Who would have thought that even life without Voldemort haunting his steps could be as lonely and disheartening as Harry now found it? He was not naïve enough to think that after the Dark Lord's defeat in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts – or what should have been his seventh year – his fame would decrease. He had not counted on it to grow to the dizzying height it had reached lately; he could hardly go to a wizarding pub, or anywhere for that matter without an unwanted entourage of flash bulbs and yelling press members. Even Muggle hot spots were out of the question, and far more dangerous seeing the exposure his followers could bring to the wizarding world from the unsuspecting Muggles. He was trapped.

Having no dark wizard to face, no Horcruxes to find and no school to attend, Harry found himself unemployed and as alone as he had ever felt, even compared to his life at the Dursley's. The final battle and the truths it revealed had finally taken their toll on the seventeen-year-old boy, and as he sat in the Gryffindor common room the following morning, Harry wanted out. The continuous tumult of emotions and thoughts surging through his head finally had no outlet, for his job was finished; there was nothing to do. He couldn't face his friends, especially his adopted family the Weasley's. They couldn't help him, nor could the girl he loved, Ginny. No one could, no one would understand. He left that day, the sun streaming over the hills of the Scottish highlands, peaking over the towers of the only home Harry had ever known, and he hadn't looked back… until now.

He took the final gulp of his Jameson's and slammed the empty glass on the sticky wood of the bar. He pulled his Muggle cap down over his forehead again and glanced around towards the door of the hole-in-the-wall pub. The hat was truly the only item that kept him hidden from the world tonight, and his desperation for a drink had forced his body out of his flat in Fulham and into Central London. A risky move, yes, but his fuzzy head felt wonderful compared to the confused, painful mess it had been earlier that day. The barkeep offered another round, and Harry couldn't refuse; the fuzzier it got, the less he felt: the way he preferred it.

As he took a burning gulp of the new whiskey, Harry thought back to what had forced him into his current state. Ah yes – Ginny. Thoughts of Ginny always forced him to drink, for the pain that they caused was too much to take. Harry had never realized until this day, earlier that afternoon in fact, how much he loved her, needed her, missed her. Leaving without saying good-bye was hard, but the thoughts that she might have moved on and that his need to 'find himself' might have cost him the only thing he truly cared about were what forced another swig of his drink. He wanted to go back to her, but how could he? How could he face her as the failure that he was now? There was no way she would _ever_ on her life accept him back… would she?

"Hello, gorgeous," a deep, sexy voice purred from behind him as two shapely, well tanned arms sneaked their way around his torso, and his lips jerked upward into a smirk. Harry turned slightly and two honey eyes connected with his from under bangs of chestnut brown. A smiling, red painted pair of lips enticed him and he kissed Jodie desperately. She may have been seven years his senior, but all that meant to Harry was more experience.

"Hey, baby," he slurred when they broke away and she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"How many have you had, Harry?" she asked. He glanced upward and ruffled the fringe over his forehead with a contemplative sigh.

"Oh, four… perhaps, I wasn't really paying attention." He caught her eye again and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Then I have some catching up to do, don't I?"

She leaned over the bar and summoned the barkeep, asking for the same thing as Harry just as Harry's arms pulled her up against his front.

"I missed you this week," he droned as he kissed her ear, her upper jaw and then her neck. "Where were you?"

Jodie seemed to hesitate, and not because of the feelings Harry was generating by kissing her right on her pulse point. "Um… I was… you know, around. Oasis was playing earlier this week, ooh, and Dave Matthews was here! You know I love him!" She took a sip of her whiskey, wincing slightly as Harry pulled her hair away from her neck and continued his current activity. "Anyway, we went to Oasis' trailer after the show, we had backstage passes…"

"Why didn't you invite me?" Harry suddenly forgot about his drunken quest and Jodie pouted at his hurt expression.

"Well, you _are_ always saying that you don't want to go out, always saying under your breath that you don't want to be seen cuz of your famous father – "

"Uncle," Harry corrected, trying to keep his lie straight. "He was my uncle."

"Right. Anyway, so cuz you won't go, Allie and I just go."

Harry opened his mouth to protest something, but immediately forgot what he was going to say as he got a flash of her cleavage and he closed his mouth.

"So, you'd rather go see Oasis than spend time with me?" he pouted. Jodie spun to face him and planted her lips firmly on his before breaking off just as quickly.

"How 'bout I make it up to you. I am here now, aren't I?" Harry nodded. "So, why don't we go back to your flat, and you can show me just how much you missed me." At this, her hand grazed the crotch of his jeans and Harry shivered. Jodie leaned into him and took him firmly in her hand, causing his breath to quicken. She teasingly kissed his cheek and pressed her lips to his ear. "Tonight, I'll be your everything, Harry Potter, if you make me your star." She leaned away and their gazes met. Harry wasted no time in seizing her in a lustful kiss.


End file.
